


You'll Be In My Heart

by Bubblegum_Carden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_Carden/pseuds/Bubblegum_Carden
Summary: After a tough week, Kara and Lena have dinner.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	You'll Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Usher's cover of You'll Be In My Heart from Disney's Tarzan. I haven't written in such a long time due to work, so I'm apologizing for everything that's wrong with this. I will accept your criticism of this with a smile. Happy reading.

At the end of the week, Kara Danvers was done. She was done with everyone bashing Lena Luthor. No matter what she did, no matter what the youngest Luthor said, there would always be people against her attempts at being good. So Kara decided to do something for her. That was why her apartment was lit with a few candles, the lights had been dimmed, the dinner table was set for two and she patiently waited for the CEO to come over.

Lena’s driver opened the car door to let her out. She thanked him and made her way up to Kara’s apartment. The Kryptonian had shown up to her office that afternoon as Supergirl to invite her to dinner which she would be cooking herself. In their three years of knowing each other, Kara had cooked for her at least once a week, when both of their schedules allowed. To make it easier, Kara had given her a key to her apartment. Not long after, Lena had given Kara a key to hers.

When the key opened the door, she was surprised by the setup. Kara had her glasses off and was busy pouring Lena’s favourite wine into two glasses. Lena enjoyed that the hero indulged her love of the beverage, even if it didn’t do anything to her alien body. Kara took one of the glasses and made her way towards the CEO.

“Hi Lena.” she used one hand to help her out of her coat, passing Lena the glass to hang up the coat as she took her heels off.

“Kara, this is amazing.” The blushing alien turned to her and placed a kiss at the corner of her lips.

“You deserve something amazing after the week you’ve had.”

They hold hands as Kara lead them to the table, pulling the chair out for her. They spend the next hour eating and chatting about their day. When dinner was over, the two made their way to the coach for a random series. Lena changed into the comfortable clothes that she had left in Kara’s closet, snuggling into the alien. After four episodes, Lena was starting to feel sleepy.

“Your heartbeat is slowing down,” Kara remarked.

“Mhm, I’m feeling tired.”

“Should I call your driver?”

“I’d like to sleep here if that okay.”

“That’s fine.” Kara held Lena closer to herself.

Lena breathed Kara’s scent in deeply. “You smell really good.”

“I smell like the sun.” Lena chuckled.

“You do. It calms me. Especially after someone has been particularly unbearable. Today’s investor's meeting was a pain. They are constantly nitpicking about everything I do. Kara, honestly, has L-Corp made anything that would be considered evil since I’ve taken over?”

“Of course not. And I’m waiting for the day that everyone else sees you the way I do.”

Kara turned to face her and saw tears in the CEO’s eyes. The Kryptonian knelt in front of her and took her hands in hers.

_**‘Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don’t you cry.’** _

Lena laughed as her tears fell. Kara wiped them away with her thumb. She sat next to her and hugged her against herself.

_**‘For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can’t be broken. I will be here don’t you cry.’** _

Kara turned to face Lena, looking her in the eyes as she sang the next part.

_**'Cause you’ll be in my heart. Believe me, you’ll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore.’** _

“I don’t deserve you Kara Zor-El.”

Kara ran her hand through her black hair. Lena leaned into the touch.

_**‘Don’t listen to them cause what do they know. We need each other, to have to hold. They’ll see in time, I know. We’ll show them together.’** _

Kara reached into her pants pocket and takes out a ring. Lena gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Kara had a nervous smile as Lena looked up at her.

“Together Lena. If you want me.”

Lena looked up to try and compose herself. When that proved impossible, she leaned into Kara’s space and kissed her. The Kryptonian kissed her back with just as much passion.

“I want you, Kara. I do.”

Kara beamed as she slipped the ring on Lena’s finger. Kara pulled her up into her arms and hovered above the floor of the apartment.

_**‘Cause you’re here in my heart. Lena, you’re here in my heart. I’ll be there from this day on, now and forevermore. You’re here in my heart. No matter what they say. You’re here in my heart, always. Just look over your shoulder. I’ll be there, always.’** _

They phoned Kara’s family with the news while they stayed in the air, Kara holding on to Lena contently.

**Author's Note:**

> Bold and italics was Kara singing. I changed the lyrics at the end. Still singable that way.


End file.
